sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Νοσοκομείο
Νοσοκομείον Hospital Το νοσοκομείο είναι ίδρυμα υγειονομικής περίθαλψης, παρέχοντας θεραπεία από ειδικευμένους προσωπικό και εξοπλισμό, και συχνά, αλλά όχι πάντα, παρέχει τη δυνατότητα μακροχρόνιας παραμονής των ασθενών. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Νοσοκομείο " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "νόσος ". Στα Ελληνικά η λέξη νοσοκομείο προέρχεται από τη λέξη νόσος και το ρήμα κομώ που σημαίνει περιποιούμαι. Το αγγλικό όνομα hospital προέρχεται από τη λατινική λέξη hospes (host, φιλοξενώ), λέξη που αποτελεί και τη ρίζα των Αγγλικών λέξεων hotel (ξενοδοχείο), hostel (ξενώνας), και hospitality (φιλοξενία). (Ας σημειωθεί ότι στη διάρκεια του μεσαίωνα το νοσοκομείο λειτουργούσε ως πτωχοκομείο ή ξενώνας για προσκυνητές ή Ιατρική Σχολή.) Εισαγωγή Σήμερα τα νοσοκομεία χρηματοδοτούνται συνήθως από το κράτος, τις οργανώσεις υγείας (με κερδοσκοπικό ή μη σκοπό), τους οργανισμούς παροχής ασφαλειών υγείας ή τις φιλανθρωπικές οργανώσεις, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των άμεσων φιλανθρωπικών δωρεών. Παλαιότερα ήταν σύνηθες η ίδρυση και χρηματοδότηση νοσοκομείων να γίνεται από θρησκευτικά τάγματα ή δόγματα, μεμονωμένους φιλάνθρωπους ή και ηγέτες. Παράλληλα, τα σύγχρονα νοσοκομεία επανδρώνονται κατά ένα μεγάλο μέρος από επαγγελματικούς ιατρούς, χειρούργους και νοσηλευτικό προσωπικό, ενώ παλαιότερα, για τη λειτουργία τους εξαρτώνταν από τα ιδρυτικά θρησκευτικά τάγματα ή από εθελοντές. Τα νοσοκομεία μπορεί να αποτελούνται από ένα μόνο κτίριο ή να αποτελούν μέρος κάποιου συγκροτήματος. Κάποια νοσοκομεία συνεργάζονται με πανεπιστήμια για την διεξαγωγή ιατρικών ερευνών και την εκπαίδευση του ιατρικού προσωπικού. Τύποι νοσοκομείων Οι ασθενείς προσέρχονται σε ένα νοσοκομείο είτε μόνο για διάγνωση, είτε για διάγνωση και θεραπεία και στη συνέχεια αποχωρούν (εξωτερικοί), είτε εισάγονται και παραμένουν για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα, από μία μέρα έως αρκετές εβδομάδες ή και μήνες (εσωτερικοί). Τα νοσοκομεία συνήθως διακρίνονται από άλλες μορφές ιατρικών εγκαταστάσεων από την δυνατότητα τους να εισάγουν και να περιθάλπουν εσωτερικούς ασθενείς. Περιγραφή Τα γενικά νοσοκομεία αποτελούν τον πλέον διαδεδομένο τύπο νοσοκομείων, καθώς είναι σχεδιασμένα να αντιμετωπίζουν διαφορετικών ειδών ασθένειες και τραύματα, ενώ διαθέτουν τουλάχιστον μία "μονάδα επειγόντων περιστατικών" για την αντιμετώπιση άμεσων απειλών της υγείας, αλλά και την δυνατότητα αποστολής μέσων άμεσης βοήθειας. Το γενικό νοσοκομείο αποτελεί συνήθως το κύριο νοσηλευτικό ίδρυμα μίας περιοχής, έχοντας μεγάλο αριθμό κλινών για εντατική ή μακροχρόνια θεραπεία και εξειδικευμένες εγκαταστάσεις χειρουργείων, ιατρείων, ακτινολογικών και μικροβιολογικών εργαστηρίων κλπ. Οι μεγάλες πόλεις συνήθως έχουν περισσότερα νοσοκομεία, διαφορετικών μεγεθών και εγκαταστάσεων. Εξειδίκευση Τα εξειδικευμένα νοσοκομεία περιλαμβάνουν *τα "κέντρα αποκατάστασης τραυμάτων", *τα "νοσοκομεία παίδων", *τις "κλινικές αποτοξίνωσης", *τα νοσοκομεία αντιμετώπισης συγκεκριμένων ασθενειών και προβλημάτων όπως τα ψυχιατρεία για την αντιμετώπιση ψυχιατρικών προβλημάτων, *τα "κέντρα λοιμωδών ασθενειών", *τα αντικαρκινικά νοσοκομεία" και, *παλαιότερα, τα σανατόρια. Πανεπιστημιακά Νοσοκομεία Τα πανεπιστημιακά νοσοκομεία είναι εκείνα που συνδυάζουν την περίθαλψη των ασθενών με τη διδασκαλία των φοιτητών της ιατρικής. Κλινικές Κλινικές ονομάζονται οι ιατρικές εγκαταστάσεις που είναι μικρότερες σε μέγεθος από τα νοσοκομεία. Η διαχείριση των κλινικών μπορεί να γίνετε είτε από κάποιο κυβερνητικό οργανισμό παροχής υπηρεσιών υγείας είτε από ιδιώτες, όπου αυτό επιτρέπεται και συνήθως παρέχουν μόνο εξωτερικές υπηρεσίες. Τμήματα Τα νοσοκομεία διαθέτουν συνήθως τα ακόλουθα τμήματα ή μονάδες: *Μονάδα εγκαυμάτων *Αντικαρκινική μονάδα *Μονάδα στεφανιαίων νόσων *Καρδιολογικό τμήμα *Ωτορινολαρυγγολογικό τμήμα *Παιδιατρικό τμήμα *Παθολογικό τμήμα *Οφθαλμολογικό τμήμα *Νευρολογικό τμήμα *Χειρουργικό τμήμα *Ορθοπεδικό τμήμα *Τμήμα επειγόντων περιστατικών *Μονάδα εντατικής θεραπείας **Μονάδα εντατικής θεραπείας νεογνών **Κέντρο τραυμάτων *Μονάδα τοκετού *Εργαστήρια *Μονάδα νοσηλείας *Τμήμα εξωτερικών ιατρείων *Φαρμακείο *Τμήμα ψυχικής υγείας *Ψυχιατρική πτέρυγα *Κέντρο αποκατάστασης *Κέντρο φυσικοθεραπείας *Μονάδα μετα-αναισθητικής θεραπείας *Ραδιολογικό – ακτινολογικό τμήμα *Κέντρο αναπνευστικής υποβοήθησης *Μονάδα αυξημένης θεραπείας Παράλληλα διαθέτουν και μη ιατρικά τμήματα: *Τμήμα γραμματείας *Τμήμα διοίκησης *Τμήμα ιατρικών αρχείων *Τμήμα πληροφοριών Ιστορία τους αρχαίους πολιτισμούς η θρησκεία και η ιατρική συνδέονταν. Τα αρχαιότερα γνωστά ιδρύματα που παρείχαν περίθαλψη ήταν οι Αιγυπτιακοί ναοί. Οι Ελληνικοί ναοί, αφιερωμένοι στον θεραπευτή θεό Ασκληπιό, δέχονταν ασθενείς, οι οποίοι αποζητούσαν την καθοδήγηση από το θεό μέσω ονείρων. Οι Ρωμαίοι υιοθέτησαν τη λατρεία του και το 291 π.Χ. κατασκεύασαν ένα ναό, αφιερωμένο στο θεό υπό το Ρωμαϊκό του όνομα Æsculapius, σε μία νήσο του ποταμού Τίβερη στη Ρώμη, όπου ακολουθούνταν ανάλογες τελετουργίες.Roderick E. McGrew, Encyclopedia of Medical History (Macmillan 1985), pp.134-5. Αρχαία Ασία Οι Σινχαλέζοι (Sinhalese - Sri Lankans) ίσως να είναι οι πρώτοι που εισήγαγαν την έννοια των νοσοκομείων στην Γη. Σύμφωνα με το Μαχαβάμσα (Mahavamsa), το αρχαίο χρονικό της Σινχαλεζικής βασιλείας που γράφηκε τον 6 αιώνα μ.Χ., ο βασιλέας Pandukabhaya (4ος αιώνας π.Χ.) έκτισε νοσοκομεία (Sivikasotthi-Sala) σε διάφορα σημεία της χώρας. Αυτό αποτελεί την αρχαιότερη καταγεγραμμένη απόδειξη της ύπαρξης ιδρυμάτων αποκλειστικά αφιερωμένων στη θεραπεία των ασθενών οπουδήποτε στον κόσμο.Prof. Arjuna Aluvihare, "Rohal Kramaya Lovata Dhayadha Kale Sri Lankikayo" Vidhusara Science Magazine, Nov. 1993.Resource Mobilization in Sri Lanka's Health Sector - Rannan-Eliya, Ravi P. & De Mel, Nishan, Harvard School of Public Health & Health Policy Programme, Institute of Policy Studies, February 1997, Page 19. Accessed 2008-02-22. Το νοσοκομείο Mihintale Hospital είναι ίσως το αρχαιότερο στον κόσμο.Heinz E Müller-Dietz, Historia Hospitalium (1975). Ιδρύματα προορισμένα ειδικά για την περίθαλψη των ασθενών εμφανίστηκαν επίσης στην Ινδία. Ο βασιλέας Ασόκας (Ashoka) λέγεται ότι ίδρυσε τουλάχιστον 18 νοσοκομεία γύρω στο 230 π.Χ., με ιατρούς και νοσηλευτικό προσωπικό, η χρηματοδότηση των οποίων γινόταν από τα βασιλικά ταμεία''Encyclopedia of Medical History'' - McGrew, Roderick E. (Macmillan 1985), p.135.. Υπάρχουν ιστορικοί όμως οι οποίοι διαφωνούν με τον ισχυρισμό ότι ο Ασόκα έκτισε κάποιο νοσοκομείο και υποστηρίζουν ότι ο ισχυρισμός αυτός βασίζεται σε λανθασμένη μετάφραση, με τον όρο «''rest houses''» (ξενώνες) να μεταφράστηκε λανθασμένα ως νοσοκομεία. Το λάθος αυτό πιθανόν να προέρχεται από παρόμοιες καταχωρήσεις και αρχεία που αναφέρουν ότι ο Ασόκα εισήγαγε ιατρικά εφόδια.The Nurses should be able to Sing and Play Instruments - Wujastyk, Dominik; University College London. Accessed 2008-02-22.) Τα πρώτα νοσοκομεία που υποστηρίζονταν από το κράτος εμφανίστηκαν στην Κίνα στη διάρκεια της πρώτης μ.Χ. χιλιετίας. Το πρώτο πανεπιστημιακό νοσοκομείο, όπου οι φοιτητές μπορούσαν να κάνουν πρακτική σε ασθενείς υπό την εποπτεία γιατρών στη διάρκεια της εκπαίδευσής τους, ήταν η "Ακαδημία του Γκουντισαπούρ" (Academy of Gundishapur) στην Περσία. Ένας ειδικός μάλιστα συμφώνησε ότι «''σε πολύ μεγάλο βαθμό, τα εύσημα για ολόκληρο το νοσοκομειακό σύστημα πρέπει να δοθούν στην Περσία''».C. Elgood, A Medical History of Persia, (Cambridge Univ. Press), p. 173. Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Οι Ρωμαίοι δημιούργησαν τα valetudinaria για τη φροντίδα των ασθενών σκλάβων, μονομάχων και στρατιωτών γύρω στο 100 π.Χ. και πολλά από αυτά αναγνωρίστηκαν μετέπειτα από τους αρχαιολόγους. Παρόλο που η ύπαρξή τους θεωρείτε αποδεδειγμένη, υπάρχει ακόμα αμφιβολία εάν η χρήση τους ήταν τόσο εξαπλωμένη όσο αρχικά θεωρούνταν, καθώς πολλά αναγνωρίστηκαν μόνο με βάση τη διάταξη των ερειπίων των κτισμάτων και όχι από επιβιώσαντα αρχεία ή την εύρεση ιατρικών εργαλείων.The Roman military Valetudinaria: fact or fiction - Baker, Patricia Anne, University of Newcastle upon Tyne, Sunday 20 December 1998 Η υιοθέτηση του Χριστιανισμού ως επίσημης κρατικής θρησκείας της αυτοκρατορίας οδήγησε στην επέκταση της παροχής φροντίδας. Η Πρώτη Σύνοδος της Νίκαιας το 325 μ.Χ. ώθησε την Εκκλησία να παρέχει φροντίδα για τους φτωχούς, τους άρρωστους, της χήρες και τους ξένους. Διέταξε επίσης τη δημιουργία ενός νοσοκομείου σε κάθε πόλη έδρα επισκοπής. Ανάμεσα στα πρώτα ήταν αυτά που κατασκευάστηκαν από τον Άγιο Σαμψών στην Κωνσταντινούπολη και τον Μέγα Βασίλειο, Αρχιεπίσκοπο Καισαρείας. Το τελευταίο κατασκευάστηκε δίπλα σε μία μονή και παρείχε κατάλυμα στους πτωχούς και τους ταξιδιώτες αλλά και φροντίδα για τους ασθενείς, ενώ υπήρξε διακριτή πτέρυγα για τους λεπρούς.Roderick E. McGrew, Encyclopedia of Medical History (Macmillan 1985), p.135. Αραβική Αυτοκρατορία Το πρώτο καταγεγραμμένο νοσοκομείο του μεσαιωνικού Ισλαμικού κόσμου αποτελεί το νοσοκομείο του al-Walid ibn 'Abdul Malik, που βασίλευσε από το 705 έως το 715 μ.Χ. και το οποίο κατασκευάστηκε το 86 Έτος Εγίρας (706 - 707 CE). Κατά κάποιο τρόπο έμοιαζε με Βυζαντινό νοσοκομείο, ήταν όμως γενικότερο καθώς οι φροντίδα που παρείχε εκτεινόταν στους λεπρούς και τους απόκληρους. Η φροντίδα και η θεραπεία παρέχονταν δωρεάν ενώ απασχολούνταν περισσότεροι του ενός ιατροί.al-Hassani, Woodcock and Saoud (2007), 'Muslim heritage in Our World', FSTC Publishing, pp.154-156 Στον μεσαιωνικό Ισλαμικό κόσμο χρησιμοποιήθηκε η λέξη Bimaristan για να δηλώσει το νοσοκομείο με τη σύγχρονη έννοιά του, ως ίδρυμα όπου οι ασθενείς γίνονταν δεκτοί και έβρισκαν φροντίδα από το κατάλληλο προσωπικό. Με αυτό τον τρόπο, οι Μουσουλμάνοι ιατροί ήταν οι πρώτοι που έκαναν το διαχωρισμό μεταξύ του νοσοκομείου και των θεραπευτικών ναών, των ναών του ονείρου, των ασύλων, των σανατόριων (λαζαρέττα) και των λεπροκομείων, τα οποία κατά την αρχαιότητα ήταν επιφορτισμένα περισσότερο με την απομόνωση των ασθενών και των τρελών από την κοινωνία «''παρά με την προσφορά κάποιας μορφής πραγματικής θεραπείας''». Έτσι πολλοί θεωρούν τα μεσαιωνικά Bimaristan νοσοκομεία ως τα πρώτα νοσοκομεία με τη σύγχρονη έννοια της λέξης. , in Τα πρώτα δημόσια νοσοκομείαPeter Barrett (2004), Science and Theology Since Copernicus: The Search for Understanding, p. 18, Continuum International Publishing Group, ISBN 056708969X., ψυχιατρικά νοσοκομείαIbrahim B. Syed PhD, "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", The Islamic Medical Association of North America|Journal of the Islamic Medical Association, 2002 (2), p. 2-9 7-8. και ιατρικά πανεπιστήμια δημιουργήθηκαν επίσης από Μουσουλμάνους γιατρούς του Μεσαίωνα. Μεταξύ του όγδοου και του δωδέκατου αιώνα μ.Χ. τα Μουσουλμανικά νοσοκομεία εξελίχθηκαν σε κέντρα φροντίδας υψηλού επιπέδου. Τα νοσοκομεία που ιδρύθηκαν στη Βαγδάτη τον ένατο και το δέκατο αιώνα απασχολούσαν μέχρι 25 ιατρούς και είχαν ξεχωριστές πτέρυγες για τις διάφορες ασθένειες. Το νοσοκομείο και το Τέμενος του Αλ-Καιραγαουάν (Al-Qairawan) στην Τυνησία, το οποίο κατασκευάστηκε στη διάρκεια της δυναστείας των (Aghlabid) το 830, ήταν απλά αλλά ικανοποιητικά εξοπλισμένο, με αίθουσες διαμορφωμένες σε αίθουσες αναμονής, τζαμί και ειδικά λουτρά. Το νοσοκομείο απασχολούσε γυναίκες νοσοκόμες, περιλαμβανομένων νοσοκόμων από το Σουδάν, γεγονός που αποτελούσε σημαντική εξέλιξη. Παράλληλα με τους τακτικούς γιατρούς που περιποιούνταν τους ασθενείς, στο νοσοκομείο απασχολούνταν και οι Fuqaha al-Badan, ένα είδος θρησκευτικών φυσιοθεραπευτών, μία ομάδα θρησκευτικών μελετητών των οποίων οι ιατρικές υπηρεσίες περιελάμβαναν αφαιμάξεις, επανατοποθέτηση οστών και καυτηριασμούς. Στην εποχή των Οθωμανών, οπότε και τα νοσοκομεία έφθασαν σε ένα αξιοσημείωτο επίπεδο, ο Σουλτάνος Βαγιαζήτ Β' έκτισε ένα ψυχιατρικό νοσοκομείο και ιατρικό σχολείο madrasa στην Αδριανούπολη (Edirne), ενώ μεγάλος αριθμός πρώιμων νοσοκομείων κατασκευάστηκαν επίσης στην Τουρκία. Αντίθετα με τους αρχαιοελληνικούς ναούς των θεών – θεραπευτών, οι κληρικοί που απασχολούνταν σε αυτά τα ιδρύματα εφάρμοζαν επιστημονική μεθοδολογία για την θεραπεία των ασθενών, σε αντίθεση με τους προγενέστερούς τους.Turkish Contributions to Scientific Work in Islam - Aydin Sayili, Foundation For Science, Technology and Civilisation, Septermber 2004, Page 9 Σύμφωνα με τον Sir John Bagot Glubb: . Στα μέσα του 19ου αιώνα στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Ευρώπης και στη Βόρεια Αμερική ιδρυόταν μία ποικιλία ιδιωτικών και δημόσιων νοσοκομειακών συστημάτων. Στην Ηπειρωτική Ευρώπη τα νέα νοσοκομεία γενικότερα κτίζονταν και χρηματοδοτούνταν από δημόσιους πόρους. Η Εθνική Υπηρεσία Υγείας (National Health Service), ο κύριος πάροχος ιατρικής περίθαλψης στο Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο, ιδρύθηκε το 1948. Στις ΗΠΑ τα νοσοκομεία ήταν μη κερδοσκοπικά και συνήθως χρηματοδοτούνταν από κάποιο θρησκευτικό δόγμα. Ένα από τα πρώτα, πριν ακόμα από τη δημιουργία των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών με τη σημερινή μορφή τους, ιδρύθηκε από τον William Penn στη Φιλαδέλφεια, το 1713. Αυτά τα νοσοκομεία ήταν απαλλαγμένα από τη φορολογία λόγω του φιλανθρωπικού τους σκοπού, όμως παρείχαν περιορισμένη φιλανθρωπική ιατρική φροντίδα. Οι παροχές στους συμπληρώνονταν από τα μεγάλα δημόσια νοσοκομεία των μεγάλων πόλεων και τα πανεπιστημιακά νοσοκομεία που συχνά συνεργάζονταν με ιατρικές σχολές. Στα τέλη του εικοστού αιώνα τέλος εμφανίστηκαν στις ΗΠΑ αλυσσίδες κερδοσκοπικών νοσοκομείων. Εγκαταστάσεις Αρχιτεκτονική Τα μοντέρνα νοσοκομειακά κτίρια είναι σχεδιασμένα έτσι ώστε να ελαχιστοποιούν την προσπάθεια του ιατρικού προσωπικού και την πιθανότητα εξάπλωσης κάποιας μόλυνσης ενώ παράλληλα να αυξάνεται η αποτελεσματικότητα του όλου συστήματος. Η μετακίνηση του προσωπικού μέσα στο νοσοκομείο και των ασθενών μεταξύ των διάφορων πτερύγων διευκολύνεται και περιορίζεται χρονικά. Τα κτίρια κατασκευάζονται έτσι ώστε να φιλοξενούν με ασφάλεια τμήματα ραδιολογίας και χειρουργεία ενώ πρέπει να παρέχεται στα σχέδια αρκετός χώρος για τις ειδικές καλωδιώσεις, τα υδραυλικά και την διαχείριση των απορριμμάτων. Στην πραγματικότητα όμως πολλά νοσοκομεία, ακόμα και αυτά που θεωρούνται μοντέρνα, είναι προϊόντα συνεχούς και συχνά κακά διαχειριζόμενης εξέλιξης με το πέρασμα των δεκαετιών ή ακόμα και των αιώνων, με την προσθήκη νέων τμημάτων ανάλογα με το τι επιτάσσουν οι ανάγκες και τα οικονομικά του κάθε ιδρύματος. Ως αποτέλεσμα, ο Ολλανδός ιστορικός της αρχιτεκτονικής Κορ Ουαγκενάρ χαρακτήρισε πολλά νοσοκομεία ως: Κάποια νεότερα σχέδια νοσοκομείων προσπαθούν τώρα να επανιδρύσουν τον σχεδιασμό που λαμβάνει υπόψη τις ψυχολογικές ανάγκες των ασθενών, παρέχοντας περισσότερο αέρα, καλύτερη θέα και ευχάριστους χρωματικούς συνδυασμούς. Αυτές οι ιδέες πηγάζουν στα τέλη 18ου αιώνα, όταν η έννοια της παροχής καθαρού αέρα και της πρόσβασης στις «θεραπευτικές δυνάμεις της φύσης» υιοθετήθηκαν πρώτη φορά από τους αρχιτέκτονες για τη βελτίωση των νοσοκομειακών κτιρίων. Μία άλλη κύρια αλλαγή η οποία ακόμα υιοθετείται σε πολλά μέρη του κόσμου είναι η αλλαγή από το σύστημα των πτερύγων, όπου οι ασθενείς νοσηλεύονται σε κοινά δωμάτια, χωρισμένα στην καλύτερη από κινητά διαχωριστικά, σε ένα σύστημα που βασίζεται στα δωμάτια των ασθενών, όπου οι ασθενείς φιλοξενούνται σε ξεχωριστά δωμάτια. Το σύστημα των πτερύγων έχει χαρακτηριστεί αρκετά αποτελεσματικό, ιδίως για το ιατρικό προσωπικό, όμως θεωρείται περισσότερο αγχωτικό για τους ασθενείς και επιβλαβές για την ιδιωτικότητά τους. Ένας κύριος περιορισμός, παρόλα αυτά, στην παροχή όλων των ασθενών με ιδιωτικά δωμάτια αποτελεί το υψηλότερο κόστος κατασκευής και λειτουργίας ενός τέτοιου νοσοκομείου, κάτι που οδηγεί πολλά νοσοκομεία να χρεώνουν το χρήση τους.Health administrators go shopping for new hospital designs – National Review of Medicine, Monday 15 Νοεμβρίου 2004, Volume 1 NO. 21 Υποδομή Τα χειρουργεία, τα τμήματα ειδικών διαδικασιών, τα ραδιολογικά τμήματα, οι μονάδες εντατικής θεραπείας και τα δωμάτια των ασθενών διαθέτουν ιατρικά αέρια, παροχή ρεύματος έκτακτης ανάγκης, θέρμανση, κλιματισμό και συστήματα εξαερισμού. Χρηματοδότηση Στη σημερινή εποχή τα νοσοκομεία χρηματοδοτούνται είτε από την κυβέρνηση της χώρας στην οποία βρίσκονται ή μέσω ιδιωτικών πόρων, χωρίς να εκλείπουν τα νοσοκομεία του υποστηρίζονται από φιλανθρωπικές ή θρησκευτικές ενώσεις. Στο Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο για παράδειγμα υφίσταται ένα σύστημα υγείας χρηματοδοτούμενο από το κράτος. Η νοσοκομειακή περίθαλψη είναι διαθέσιμη για όλους τους νόμιμους κατοίκους της χώρας, αν και τα νοσοκομεία θέτουν προτεραιότητες για τους περιορισμένους πόρους τους, με την τάση της δημιουργίας «λίστας αναμονής» για το μη επείγοντα περιστατικά και για αυτούς που μπορούν να καταφύγουν στην ιδιωτική περίθαλψη. Από την άλλη, πολλές χώρες, συμπεριλαμβανομένων και των ΗΠΑ, διαθέτουν ένα νοσοκομειακό σύστημα που βασίζεται σε μεγάλο βαθμό σε ιδιωτικά, κερδοσκοπικού χαρακτήρα, νοσοκομεία, με λιγοστά κρατικά χρηματοδοτούμενα φιλανθρωπικά νοσοκομεία να παραμένουν σήμερα. Σε έκτακτες περιπτώσεις όπου τα κεδροσκοπικά νοσοκομεία χρειάσθηκε να φροντίσουν ανασφάλιστους ασθενείς, όπως στη διάρκεια και μετά από τον Τυφώνα Κατρίνα στις ΗΠΑ, υπέστησαν άμεσες οικονομικές απώλειες. Σημειώσεις - Βιβλιογραφία ;Σημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *θεραπευτήριο *Νοσοκομεία Ελλάδας Βιβλιογραφία *Morelon, Régis & Roshdi Rashed (1996), Encyclopedia of the History of Arabic Science, vol. 3, Routledge, ISBN 0415124107 * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Jean Manco, The Heritage of Mercy (Μεσαιωνικά νοσοκομεία στη Βρετανία) *Last Resort: Hospital Care in Canada *Medieval Hospitals of England, by Rotha Mary Clay (Βιβλίο του 1909, τώρα κοινό κτήμα) Category: Υγεία